


Last Testament

by Bookman230



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Barbara weren't the only ones Cassandra left final messages to before she faced Shiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Testament

**Author's Note:**

> Expansion of Batgirl #25. References to Azrael #61, Batgirl #20, Batgirl #21, Joker Last Laugh #3, Robin #98, Superboy #85, and Batman #569.

"Record."

"Azrael. ...Jean-Paul. You were… my first… friend. You… understood me, and yet you still… saw me as just another person. Thank you. You're doing good. You made mistakes. But you're doing good. I didn't… know you, back then. With the... Order of St. Damas, or when you were… Batman. But still. I'm… proud. You're a hero. But better, you're… you're a good man. Jean-Paul is a good man. With or without Azrael. ...The angel you gave me. It'll be here. In the cave. You can have it. If you want it. ...I'm sorry."

"Stop."

* * *

"Record."

"Spoiler. ...Stephanie. You won't… get to teach me to read. I'm sorry. If I… came off… mean. If I was… not good enough. I'm not good with words. But I wanted to try. For you. ...You made me laugh. Thank you, for that. Thank you also for… never telling Oracle about… Shadow Thief. For not… hating me for it. For helping me save him. I don't… Without you, I don't know if I could have… You were there. For me. ...I'm sorry I was... never there for you. ...And you are… good enough. If it means anything coming from me… you are good enough. ...Uh… my mask. It's made of… leather. If you still want to know. And I lied. You don't stink. ...Goodbye."

"...Stop."

* * *

"Record."

"...Dad. This isn't about you. So don't go after Shiva and hurt people. Or I'll come back and hurt you. This isn't… for you. Or because of you. It's… me. You don't… you never… wanted me to talk anyway, so. That's why this is video. Everything to say… you can see in my body."

"...Stop."

* * *

"Record."

"Connor. You were… nice. My friend. I heard you were… a loose cannon. Wild. Immature. Irresponsible. You are, a little. ...This message gets nicer. Promise. Because you're also nice. Brave. Caring. I… know, you would give anything to save someone. Anyone who knows you does. ...I'm… sorry. We never danced. I hope you… get to kiss that girl. Or whoever you want. But you… do that anyway, heh. I hope you get to time travel and see… Nirvana. I hope you find… a family. Parents. And you get to keep them. ...And you are already a Superman. You are… the most super already. And you'll get even more super. Promise. ...That sounded dumb. ...I'm sorry. For… going. That I can't take… half of this for you. But you'll be… okay. ...No. One day, you'll be… great. And I'm sorry I won't be there to see it."

"...Stop."

* * *

"Record."

"Sanchez. I don't know if you… remember me. ...Stupid. Girl in bat costume. Still. I remember you. I… was losing… me. When they blew up the gas station. I failed. The mission. The people. A kid. The… people I… respected most. Because they… the gang… wanted power. I didn't… get it. Why. And I… lost it. Went too far, beating him. You… stopped me. You said… I thought I had nothing to lose. And that I was wrong. That I still had the most important thing. The thing that separates me from him. ...My principles. You… taught me that… Batman's principles' are important. The others' are too. I can learn from them. Take… inspiration. But in the end, my principles are… mine. And I don't… I'm not doing this for… fun. To prove something. To… die. Not… exactly. ...I'm doing this for the principle of the thing.  _My_  principle. Even if… no one else understands. I just wanted to… thank you. For that. And… sorry. For not visiting. Planned to. Things… got in the way. But you are a… good man. I hope things are going okay. You still… stand for something. To me. Because you… care."

"...Stop."


End file.
